My Own Kind Of Angel
by ComeAlive
Summary: Moving at this point in my life was my idea of my own personal hell. But maybe it won't be so bad.


**Couldn't get this idea out of my head! I'm not much of a writer, but I had to write this down.  
If it's liked, I'll keep going!  
The chapter is really short, but it's just because it's a taster :)  
Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Therese's POV**

I can't believe this, I'm 18, senior year, with only 6 months left of school before I go off to college and I'm being moved to a new high school all because my mum couldn't wait another 6 months to get as far away from my dad as possible.

I just know I'm going to struggle to fit in here. Just keep my head down and get on with things, that's probably the best thing until I can go back to where I belong…New York!

I look at my watch and see I'm already 5 minutes late, but I really don't care. I walk slowly into the office and give a slight cough so the receptionist can acknowledge my existence.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi, yes please, I am new here and I quite honestly have no idea where I'm suppose to be. The name is Therese Belivet."

"One moment."

She does some quick and uncomfortable typing on a computer.

"Here's your timetable, your first class is in room 5B with Mrs Aird. Be warned, she doesn't like latecomers, no matter the excuse. Also be aware we also have a no phones during class policy, if you are caught with your phone, it will be confiscated until the end of the day and a note will be sent with you to your parents to let them know what happened."

They seem to think I'm 5 years old, I thought, but I just play along, keep your head down remember! "Yes, sure, no problem."  
I grab my timetable and go in the really shitty and vague directions she gave me to 5B with the terrifying sounding Mrs Aird. 10 minutes since classes started, this is probably not a good way to introduce myself to everyone, so much for keeping my head down!  
I reach the door and knock quietly and open the door slowly and everyone, as expected, turns to look at me and I suddenly wish I had got here an hour early.

"Yes? Can we help?"

I suddenly remember where I am and walk quickly to the teacher without even looking up.

"Yes, sorry I'm late, this is my first day here and I am struggling to find my way around, my name is Therese Belivet."

"Ah yes, Miss Belivet, we were told we had a new arrival today. Must feel scary being new at this time of your schooling, but that does not excuse any form of tardiness."

I finally look up and can't believe just how stunning this woman is. " I..it won't happen again Mrs Aird."

"It better not. You're lucky that you've caught me on a good day, find a seat and try to catch up, but next time I won't hesitate to punish you."

I don't think I'd mind being punished by you, I think. "Yes Ma'm."

I rush to find a seat and realise the only free seat is in the front row. Great, just what I need. I quickly sit and pull out my notebook and take notes of what is already on the board in hopes I can catch up properly later.

I try to focus as best I can on what Mrs Aird is saying, but I'm just so distracted by her genuine beauty that I'm pretty sure I blanked most of what she said out. Crap.

The bell finally rings signalling the end of the lesson and everyone practically runs out of the class.

Just as I am getting up to leave, I hear my name being called.

"Miss Belivet, could I see you for one moment please?"

I walk over to Mrs Aird's desk "Yes?"

"Look, I know it probably very daunting moving to a new school, and presumably by your accent, a new state, so if you need anything, anything at all, my door is always open. My reputation is that of a dragon lady, but I promise, I'm really a gentle giant."

I let out a small laugh as she continues speaking.

"As long as you show respect, then that respect will be completely shown back, agreed?"

"Yes, absolutely Mrs Aird! And please, call me Therese, Miss Belivet makes me sound like I'm something I'm not."

"And what would that be?"

"Ready."

Mrs Aird gives me a confused look and just as she's about to question what I mean, the tardy bell goes and I give her a look of panic. She writes me a note and I thank her and run off to my next class.

Maybe this new school won't be so bad after all.


End file.
